


A Letter From Bro

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Puppets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's left a note for Dave with some instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, for the square 'Teasing'.

Yo little bro,  
I’d like to give you a pretty damn special gift tonight. So here’s the deal, you’re going to read through this note and pay close attention. Do every step, without skipping a single one - and I promise, I’ll know if you do, dude, and then you won’t get shit. You might want to read through all the instructions before you start.

Got it? Great. Let’s do this.

1\. Take off all your clothes. I mean all of them. You can leave the shades on.  
2\. Go into your bedroom and turn on the lights.  
3\. Lie face down on the bed. That’s right, you know what I like, on your knees with that pert ass in the air.   
4\. I bet you’re already getting hard, aren’t you? Put your hand on your dick and stroke it, nice and slow. You’d better not come, just make yourself nice and hard. I can just see you biting your lip like you always do, while I write this. Bite it hard, so I can see the way your lower lip gets all swollen and wet and red.   
5\. Now, I know you want my cock, but you’re going to have to wait for now. Instead, grab yourself one of my smuppets and get back into position. Don’t complain, you little bitch, just do it.  
6\. Fellate that motherfucker. I want you going down on that thing like it’s my hot, tasty cock. Get it all hot and wet and suck it like you love it. You know how I like it.   
7\. Take a selfie.  
8\. Ignore all of the instructions above, just text me with your pizza order, and I’ll be home soon with the pizza of your dreams.

* * *

TG: you motherfucker  
TG: i cant believe you got me with this  
TT: Ass feeling a little chafed, buddy? I can’t wait to see the photo.  
TT: Should I just get the usual?  
TG: yeah


End file.
